


Чем черт не шутит, пока ангел пьет!

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Оккультным чудом и DEX-процессором [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Космоолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmooluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Адам воплотил детскую мечту человечества о встречах с иными цивилизациями слишком быстро — не всем полевым агентам Верхняя и Нижняя конторы успели вовремя сообщить об изменившихся обстоятельствах. К тому же у некоторых агентов, даже осведомленных об отложенном апокалипсисе, имеется собственное мнение по поводу того, как именно следует трактовать те или иные приказы, из какой бы конторы они ни исходили. Игра в «тупого киборга» была придумана как минимум за шесть тысяч лет до изобретения первого киборга.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Оккультным чудом и DEX-процессором [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133798
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Чем черт не шутит, пока ангел пьет!

Кроули только вывел «Бентли» из прыжка, когда получил рассылку с горячими новостями. «Шестёрки» начали проявлять свою волю, и смешно совсем не было. Он стиснул штурвал и не сразу заметил красные сполохи сигнализации. Автоматика докладывала, что в криокамере запущен процесс разморозки. Послышались знакомые шаги, а не звук, какой возникает при передвижении огромных слизней.

— Мой дорогой, ты установил в «Бентли» камеру с моим телом. Всё это время оберегать его — так мило с твоей стороны.

Кроули не ответил. Непослушные пальцы впивались в штурвал. Ангел помялся за спинкой пилотского кресла. В отражении Кроули видел, как он потупился.

— Я как раз хотел кое-что показать, но подумал, что с телом фрисса это будет выглядеть несколько… фантасмагорично. Тут довольно-таки тесно, но ты простишь мою поспешность. — С этими словами Азирафель материализовал крылья. Расправленные, они не поместились бы в рубке катера. Крылья возникли свёрнутыми, как белый кокон, вокруг пилотского кресла. Впрочем, не совсем белый. Перед самым носом Кроули было золочёное перо.

— Ангел, тебя нгх…

— Повысили, но не переводят в офис, мой дорогой.

— Нашлась грязная работёнка, которую можно доверить только достойным, и достойные поспешили пополнить свои ряды и умыть руки, — осклабился Кроули. Он поджал ноги, чтобы не задеть белые перья, и развернулся в кресле. Щёлкнул пальцами, дьявольским чудом творя из двухместного катера внушительный корабль с залом-рубкой высотой в три этажа.

— Так тебе хватит места.

— Да, мой дорогой, — ответил Азирафель, и не думая менять что бы то ни было.

Кроули вальяжно опёрся спиной на белые перья. Потёр глаза под очками.

— Мы ведь такие же, ангел. «С-с-сорванные».

— И тоже делаем вид, что это не так.

— Я… нгк… я тоже «сорвусь», когда-нибудь. Из-за приказа, который будет достаточно плох для этого.

— Конечно, мой дорогой. — Улыбка ангела была снисходительной, но не такой, как всегда. Такое выражение Кроули видел только один раз.

— Постой-ка! Так ты!.. Чёртов ангел!!!

***

Кроули хорошо помнил, как позвал Азирафеля на Альфу Центавра. То есть не на саму звезду, конечно, а к одной из планет. И ангел непостижимым образом согласился. Кроули уверен был, что друга-врага не просто будет уломать. С горечью сознавал, что может даже не получиться. Но обязан был рискнуть. А ангел кивнул и сказал, что это — замечательная идея. И уточнил, какую именно оболочку ему следует заказать со склада: существа в татуировках или же забавного зелёного человечка. И покуда Кроули недоумевал, ангел пустился в рассуждения о том, что взять новые миссии будет очень даже хорошо, так как новые инструкции… Дальше Кроули уже не слушал.

Новых инструкций он не читал. А в них, как оказалось, впервые с сотворения мира была полезная информация. Армагеддон перенесли. Чтобы устроить его не на отдельно взятой планете, а для всех разумных в Галактике сразу.

Азирафель хорошо знал своего давнего врага. Понимал, что именно Змей-Искуситель ему предлагает. И сделал вид, что никакого важного разговора не происходит.

***

— Ты знал, что я их не читал!

Азирафель сложил руки на груди. И, будто забывшись, сильнее сдавил крыльями врага-друга. Заговорил мягко, не отводя взгляд:

— Кроули, на тот момент у меня самого ещё не было новых инструкций. Когда ты предложил покинуть Землю, стало очевидным, что их обязаны будут отправить. Антихрист уже несколько дней воплощал в жизнь детские человеческие мечты. И в приключенческой литературе той эпохи, если ты помнишь, путешествия между звёзд и удивительные жители других планет описывались достаточно часто. Для вас двоих Земля уже тогда не была всем миром, только его частью. — Он убрал крылья и опустил руки. — Конечно, мой дорогой, ты не мог их прочитать.

Кроули воспользовался обретённой свободой и приподнял ангела над палубой, прошипел в лицо:

— Догадливая с-с-сволочь. Я ведь уверял Байкеров Апокалипсиса, что вечеринку переносят, а до них новости не дошли!

— Ты умеешь быть очень убедителен, Кроули.

***

Ангел Ракшасиэль занимался разбором дел поступавших душ праведников. Обострённое чувство справедливости делало его прекрасным адвокатом и обвинителем. Ракшасиэль был другом Азирафеля, но того назначили Стражем Восточных Врат, и поговорить о торжестве добра и правды дотошному ангелу справедливого суда стало не с кем. Прочие ангелы Начал занимались своими делами, а архангелы Сандальфон и Гавриил относились к делу воздаяния слишком, на его придирчивый взгляд, однобоко и поверхностно. «Небеса карают грешников». Дальше этого утверждения они не заходили.

Ракшасиэль верил в Закон. И заучил его старательно, вникая в самую суть. Зло должно было быть наказано. Не ради наказания Зла. А для защиты добродетели.

Когда ему выдали назначение в материальный мир, он хотел связаться с Азирафелем, но тот был где-то в далёком космосе. Новости в архив проникали медленно, а праведникам он задавал относящиеся лично к ним вопросы. Морфическое поле разрушалось почти сразу после смерти физического тела, и все души выглядели более или менее одинаково. Ракшасиэль слышал о том, что Армагеддон отложили, но причин занудному ангелу никто объяснять не стал. Потому он взял тело на складе и отправился на Землю.

Он запросил задание. И стал смиренно ждать его, коротая время за просмотром законодательства смертных.

Увиденное оказалось удручающим. Ракшасиэль счёл своим долгом исправить несправедливость. Многие смертные уже страдали, и ещё больше могли пострадать. Задание показалось ему достаточно лёгким.

Ему надлежало спасти смертную юницу по имени Кира.

Ангел отыскал смертную. Она шла по вечернему городу, не замечая тех, кто шёл за ней следом. Человека и двоих существ, которые не были даже животными. Ракшасиэль подумал было, что это слабые демоны. Но посмотрев на знаки на их одеждах и сверившись с человеческой базой данных, узнал о киборгах. К его ужасу, подобное беззаконие было… законным!

Человек, который преследовал Киру, осведомился нет ли вокруг людей. Киборги просканировали улицу, но ангел человеком всё-таки не был. Смертный велел киборгам схватить девочку. Ангел уже знал, что возраст зрелости у смертных почему-то сдвинулся. Существа, похожие на жалких демонов, оказались возле неё очень быстро. Кира испугалась, но кричать не стала. Ангел чувствовал её праведную ярость. Смертный рассмеялся и стал разговаривать в назидательном тоне. Он признался девочке, что намерен её убить. Что, с точки зрения ангела, было совершенно бессмысленно. Маленькая смертная дёрнулась и закричала, она была в святом бешенстве. Её отец был убит, а все богомерзкие пустые тела, которым он дал возможность получить души, подлежали уничтожению. Девочка должна была умереть, как опасный свидетель.

Это было несправедливо. Ракшасиэль подошёл к смертному и вежливо его отстранил. Возложил длани на голову каждому киборгу и сжал пальцы. Киру окатило брызгами. Красная жижица покрыла её руки, торс, голову. Осколки костей застряли в её волосах, воткнулись в одежду и кожу. Девочку била дрожь, она старалась протереть глаза, но густые брызги мозгов склеивали её ресницы. Обезглавленные туши киборгов продолжали стоять и обильно истекать кровью. Одежда ангела и обоих смертных оказалась запятнана.

Ангел знал, что человеческий закон запрещает убивать. Он ненадолго задумался и сотворил ангельское чудо, чтобы в Дэкс-компани забыли о девочке. И самой Кире он имел право изменить воспоминания. Если верить человеческим исследованиям человеческой же психики, увиденное могло нанести ей тяжелую душевную травму.

Кира оттёрла кое-как лицо и теперь взирала на своего спасителя решительно и без всякой благодарности. Она желала возмездия. Ракшасиэль вдруг понял, что девочка непостижимым образом напоминает ему Гавриила. Ракшасиэль не мог донести свои мысли архангелу, но сейчас перед ним был человек. Ангел сосредоточился и ощутил её чувства. Помимо ярости истинного Воина Света, девочка испытывала скорбь, любовь и вину. Вину за то, что не спасла хотя бы одного одушевлённого киборга. Она бездействовала, когда могла спасти.

Ракшасиэль был убеждён, что искупление лучше бессмысленного мщения. Он убрал воспоминания о себе и внушил Кире, что её святой долг посвятить себя спасению киборгов и помочь каждому из них обрести душу.

Задание было выполнено. Но в мире смертных было ещё так много несправедливости. Ему позволялось самостоятельно, по обстоятельствам, выбирать себе прикрытие. Ракшасиэль решил стать полицейским.

По закону смертных человеку, чтобы устроиться на работу, надлежало иметь при себе диплом и паспортную карточку. Ракшасиэль решил следовать людским законам во всём, кроме тех пунктов, которые противоречили торжеству добра и наказанию виновных. Он сотворил себе документы.

И на мгновение задумался. У него были только сан и имя. Смертному надлежало иметь ещё и фамилию. Некоторым из них полагалось еще и отчество, а другим — второе, а то и третье имя. Несколько столетий назад, заверяя статус новообретённого Небесами святого, он встретил давнего знакомого. Азирафель уже отчитался и возвращался на место работы, но нашёл несколько минут, чтобы поболтать о человеческих изобретениях. Среди прочего он упомянул об анаграммах.

Память у Ракшасиэля была безупречной. Он записал своё имя и произвёл нехитрые манипуляции. Из всех сочетаний ему больше всех импонировало «Ирэл Эш Сей».

***

Дексхантер наблюдал за боевым киборгом и его владельцем. У киборга была походка «AJK-classic», софт для Irien. Но рыжий был боевой моделью. Из «проклятой» сорок третьей партии. Дексхантер это знал. Как и присвоенное им имя «Дэн». Было похоже на то, что хозяин, розовощекий пухляш, числившийся на «Космическом Мозгоеде» доктором, искренне о нём заботился. Доктор держал спину ровно, шагал аккуратно. Киборг вихлялся, будто у него заплетались ноги, покачивал бёдрами, словно исполнял какой-нибудь брачный танец ксеносов.

Человек и киборг дошли до грави-лавки и уселись. Ликвидатор подавил эмоции, постарался придать лицу нейтрально-учтивое выражение и направился к мирно отдыхающей «сладкой парочке». В том, чтобы шокировать машину для убийства и того, кто её купил, одной виртуальной визиткой, была своя особая прелесть его работы.

Однако вблизи добыча уже не выглядела такой многообещающей. Походило на то, что лондинец просто-напросто бережно относился к своей собственности. И к скромному костюму «под XX век», и к киборгу. Он сидел в парке, ел мороженное, наслаждался тем фактом, что опасная игрушка лижет холодный крем раздвоенным языком, блестит чёрными стёклами и улыбается ему, нагло, язвительно, но с любовью. У «проклятой шестёрки» была прекрасная программа имитации личности. 

Довольный жизнью розовощёкий пухляш личностью свою «жестянку» однозначно не считал. С тем, кого считают человеком, так приторно-нежно не разговаривают. Он же говорил с киборгом так елейно, что у дексхантера возникло стойкое ощущение, будто доктор сошёл с ума. Или вкатил себе бета-галозин и убедил себя в том, что машину для убийств надо всячески любить и одобрять.

Но киборг был «сорванным». Охотник видал «сорванных». Они испытывали эмоции, у них возникало желание копировать человеческое поведение, но свои собственные так называемые чувства они выражали вовсе не по-людски. Они и не могли. Но Дэн смеялся, поправлял неуместные чёрные очки, и программу имитации личности при этом вряд ли использовал. На такой уровень могли бы выйти «бонды», если бы их отлаживали подольше. Лет этак двести.

Боевая модель выполняла работу Iren'а слишком хорошо, в ущерб охранным функциям. Дэкс обязан был засечь приближающийся объект. Но рыжий продолжал ворковать со своим владельцем. Интонации были живыми, поза — органичной: киборг знал, чего от него хотят, и старательно дополнял куцые приказы программы приятными мелочами. Он не стал прерывать момент, вопреки указаниям процессора.

«Сорванный» Декс мог быть своей участью более чем доволен. Его не слали умирать, рацион дополнялся сахаром. Знай только ублажай хозяина. Но что-то подсказывало опытному убийце, что этот конкретный нашпигованный имплантами кусок мяса был пакостной, отыскивающей лазейки в приказах, злостно нарушающей всё, что только удавалось нарушить, дрянью. Убивать киборгов было куда веселей, чем хрупких сограждан. И делать это можно было совершенно безнаказанно.

***

Грави-лавки Кроули придумал для того, чтобы механизмы в них барахлили, а люди шлёпались на тротуар вместе с сидушками. Но план срабатывал редко, так как с развитием межпланетных путешествий антигравитаторы стали ставить корабельные.

Кроули вновь почуял слежку. С момента первого официального контакта других рас с человечеством демонам было чем заняться. Даже Герцогов Ада обязали выполнять работу оперативников. Лишних кадров, чтобы курировать самого опытного агента, когда новичков полон космос, Внизу не было.

За ними наблюдал человек. От него веяло торжеством безнаказанности, жаждой крови и злорадством. Кроули усмехнулся и не стал отводить внимание смертного. Человек подошёл, едва не скалясь, но усилием воли заставляя себя прилично улыбаться. Он пожелал доброго дня Азирафелю так, будто тот сидел в одиночестве.

Человек представился работником DEX-компани и объявил, что такому порядочному пользователю, как Эзра Фелл, фирма решила сделать подарок и заменить «шестёрку» на новую модель. С сохранением файлов памяти. Даже с копированием фенотипа.

Азирафель стал придирчиво разглядывать дорогого друга, будто тот в самом деле был его собственностью. Смотрел при этом Доктор на киборга с такой нежностью, будто тот вообще был единственным разумным существом в Галактике. (Кроули сразу как-то резко захотелось стать киборгом,чтобы на него тоже смотрели так, но уже как на него, а не на киборга. Или на него-киборга. Или…)

А дальше произошло то, что охотник пообещал себе запомнить, чтобы впредь знать о глубинах человеческого лицемерия (и непостижимым образом забыл, как и все последующие события дня). Он-то считал себя циником. Намеревался выключить жестянку блокатором. Но Вениамин Игнатьевич Бобков улыбнулся и заверил, что это замечательное предложение. И киборг не дёрнулся. Не предпринял попытки к бегству. Доктор сказал, что его киборг просто-таки обязан быть суперсовременным.

— Кроули любит быть современным. Я уверен в нём, но не хотел бы никого подвергать лишней опасности. Заменить модель — любезно со стороны вашей фирмы. И я хочу быть уверен, что нынешнюю оболочку испепелят, а не перепродадут.

Человек из DEX-компани такой постановкой вопроса оскорбился. Нет, он хотел уничтожить Кроули лично. То есть бракованного киборга, за которого его принял. Тут был охотничий азарт, жажда наживы и рядом не валялась, уж у Кроули-то на такое нюх!

— Я могу вести запись вплоть до момента уничтожения этого тела, не так ли? — подыграл Кроули.

— Полагаю, что… — дексхантер несколько помедлил, будто прислушиваясь, и ответил Азирафелю, будто это тот задал вопрос: — Вы имеете право.

Ангел кивнул и добавил:

— Программа имитации личности в момент утилизации старой оболочки должна работать. Я хочу, чтобы вы перенесли все настройки тщательнейшим образом. Мне не нужна седьмая модель со стандартным пакетом программ и базовыми настройками. У моего киборга практически сформировался искусственный интеллект.

— Ага, личностью себя считаю! — заверил Кроули. — У меня нет сердца, но оно как бы есть! И ангел прав, я хочу себе новое современное тело. Устроите?

Дэксхантер впервые видел «шестёрку», которая верила в переселение души. То есть в перезапись органической памяти. Глупый киборг считал свою индивидуальность следствием линейного развития, как у искина.

— Вы уверены, что вам нужна именно боевая модель? DEX’ам не доступны органические улучшения, а Irien'а можно снабдить всем, чем пожелаете. Как вижу, вы немного модифицировали язык.

— Я полагаю, что крылья были бы прекрасным дополнением, — «придумал» Азирафель.

— Отлично, отлично, подставьте вирт-подпись здесь и вот… погодите, вот этот момент вы желаете уточнить… Запись утилизации, копирование поведенческих настроек. — Смертный достал планшет с корпоративной символикой и быстро подправил парочку абзацев в одном из вирт-окон. Ангел только глянул, он быстро читал, и достал свои механические часы. Кроули был вынужден признать, что вирт-клавиатура в виде рычажков печатной машинки смотрелась вполне стильно. Азирафель заключил договор, и дэксхантер махнул перед лицом Кроули какой-то бляхой.

По идее Кроули должен был сказать что-нибудь подобающее ситуации, чтобы «храбрый охотник», запаниковав, не испортил всё веселье. Любая слишком крутая и стильная фраза оказывалась неуместной. А во всём, что касалось заурядности, Кроули был плох безнадёжно.

Но настоящий-то киборг должен был знать. «Непроизвольный спазм мышц», оккультное чудо, и вот уже мозг физической оболочки обзавёлся встроенным процессором. Кроули позволил программе действовать за него.

***

Даже в кабине катера ликвидатор продолжал раздумывать над тем, как лондинец на него посмотрел, когда для жестянки всё уже было кончено. Вроде как всепрощение почиталось за добродетель, но от этого пронзительного взгляда стало прохладно посередь тёплого денёчка.

— Эй, может, я поведу, а то мы так и к вечеру не доедем, — вырвал его из раздумий киборг. Дексхантер сам не понимал, как так получилось, что тот сидел рядом, а не валялся в багажнике. И это бесило.

Программу имитации личности пришлось активировать, и она, разумеется, велела «шестёрке» вальяжно растечься по сиденью. Проклятая жестянка вела запись, которую он обязался предоставить.

Ярость жгла кулаки, этот кусок мяса с имплантами успел достать его за каких-то жалких семнадцать минут дороги. Дэксхантер предвкушал, как потопчется по тёмному пятну, которое останется на полу большой камеры мусоросжигателя. Он даже склонился в приглашающем жесте. Тем самым признавая жестянку разумной.

Киборг послушно шагнул в мусоросжигатель. И потребовал поскорее его включить.

Дэксхантер смотрел на его наглую ухмылку, покуда крышка не захлопнулась, и медленно нажал кнопку, растягивая удовольствие. И только тогда ликвидатор сообразил, что за штаны в обтяжку и сапожки из качественной имитации змеиной кожи ему придётся платить из своего кармана. Сволочь подпортила привкус даже такого приятного момента. Но отменять запуск он не стал. Загудело пламя.

И проклятый киборг начал смеяться.

Он смеялся слишком долго. Хотя должен был сгореть в большой камере мгновенно.

А потом крышка мусоросжигателя откинулась на петлях вниз. Она отъезжала в сторону. У неё не было петель. У неё быть не могло никаких чёртовых петель!

При открытии двери автоматика обязана была прекратить подачу энергии. Но полупрозрачные оранжевые клочья рвались в коридор, огненные струи обвивали тёмную высокую фигуру. Жар шевелил одежду и волосы.

— Вот что, приятель, — сказало существо. — Я собирался получить эти ваши новые документы. Но передумал. Удирать от погони куда забавнее. Чао.

***

Кроули отбивал звонкие шаги по рифлёной поверхности внешнего покрытия орбитальной станции. Звук в космосе распространяться вроде как не должен был. И станция гравитацией в 1g не обладала. Но подобные мелочи никогда не волновали Кроули.

— Пмгт! — эфирная, а может, и оккультная сущность, в ссутуленном людском теле и замасленном комбинезоне техника подпрыгивала и махала руками, издавая невнятные звуки, очень похожие на типично-демонические.

— Этот из ваших? — прищурился Кроули и едва сдержался от того, чтобы воспользоваться чутьём.

— Не знаю, мой дорогой. Но он просит о помощи, как я понял.

— Ладно, ангел, если он окажется из наших, то помогу я, если из ваших — ты.

Кроули прочитал название корабля и одобрительно усмехнулся. такие шутки он любил.

— Стртл вс сл. Рфл, пмгт, н хрш лди, а мй дл млнкй, сл н одн чд !

***

Станислав ненавидел уговаривать сомневающихся людей. Заказчик мялся, описывал всевозможные ужасы и не торопился подписывать контракт. Приходилось терпеть, легковыполнимый контракт сам шёл в руки. Любой рад был бы его перехватить. Повезло, что корабль удалось поставить недалеко от въезда в космопорт, а соседство с кобайком, мятым мусоровозом и красным катером с головой от ГБЧР на носу делало старый военный транспортник чем-то заурядным и приличным.

— Послушайте, у нас надёжный корабль… — Станислав ухватился за спасительную мысль: неуверенных людей почему-то успокаивали примеры. — Нам доверяют перевозить экспонат для музея. Поставим, если хотите, ваш груз рядом с настоящим автомобилем первой половины двадцатого века.

Знакомый Михалыча, который, не глядя, оформил заказ на перевозку машины и огромной живой змеи через инфранет, ни разу не осведомился ни о состоянии груза, ни о здоровье питомца. Скорее всего, желал избавиться от надоевшей животинки и прадедушкиного раритета. Но музей в самом деле готов был принять машину и заплатить.

— А он во время манёвров не заце́пится и ничего не раздавит? — Заказчик сомневался уже не так уверенно.

— Автомобиль хранится в отдельном закреплённом контейнере. К тому же у нас опытный пилот. — Станислав не стал уточнять, в чём именно заключается этот опыт. — И навигатор отличный, так рассчитает трассу, что резко менять курс и не надо будет… А ещё у нас есть боевой киборг!

— Киборг? А можно взглянуть? В нашем захолустье не то что старинной техники, а современной-то не увидишь. Его-то вы упаковывать не стали?

— Полностью готов к бою, — заверил Станислав и гостеприимно махнул рукой в сторону трапа.

Внутри заурядного и приличного корабля царило полностью готовое к бою безобразие. Заказчик выдавил невнятное «э-э-э…» и ткнул пальцем в сторону полуголого громилы, который угощал пивом чёрную змею внушительных размеров. Старинный беззвучный фильм, старинную же селёдку, с чешуёй и всеми потрохами, и сующего себе в рот рыбью голову Дэна заметил только капитан. Внимание заказчика было приковано к тому самому питомцу, который прилагался к «Бентли» тысяча девятьсот какого-то года. Станислав гневно зыркнул на навигатора и пояснил по поводу пилота:

— Это наш зоолог!

Теодор икнул от удивления, но сориентировался быстро. Состроил жуткую гримасу, силясь повторить фанатичное Полинино выражение.

— Это Эдемский змей! То есть… — пилот почему-то запнулся и глянул под стол. — С Эдема-Один, в смысле. Неприхотливенький и такой умный! Обитает в экваториальной зоне, в джунглях, питается… Впрочем, вам, наверное, не интересно… Так-то он всё подряд жрёт!

«Эдемский Змей» посмотрел на Станислава немигающими ядрёно-жёлтыми глазами, демонстративно глотнул ещё пива, нагнулся к столешнице и занюхал плавником.

— И всё понимает! — идиотически улыбаясь, Теодор сцапал рептилию и сунул под стол.

— А вот и киборг! — Станислав указал на огромный ящик с ногами, то есть на техника с упаковкой термоваты.

— Рфл! — Михалыч вздохнул, будто уже несколько часов продирался сквозь джунгли, а не вышел из кладовой.

— Сильный, — одобрил клиент, всё ещё не отошедший от увиденного. На автомате спросил: — А пилот?

— Да вот он!

Дэн как раз успел проглотить селёдочную голову, поставить банку с пивом на стол, вытереть руки о штаны и принять более или менее приличный вид.

— Ведёт корабль, как пушинку! Осторожный и скромный, к малой авиации и кобайкам близко подходить не желает.

— Угу, — отозвался «пилот» совершенно искренне.

Под столом послышалась возня. Надрывно урча, впившись зубами и передними лапами в чешуйчатый хвост, Котька выволокла живую добычу на всеобщее обозрение. Эдемская рептилия прикидывалась дохлой, предоставляя наглой котяре переломиться от натуги.

— Какая у вас храбрая кошка! — Невысокий заказчик стал ещё больше напоминать постаревшего и потеющего ребёнка, заулыбался и захлопал в ладоши. Станиславу на миг даже померещилось, что он радостно подпрыгивает. Но клиент быстро унялся и попросил горячего чаю, так как не дело это, документы подписывать на пустой желудок.

В пультогостиную как раз вошёл Венька, и капитан доверил ему чайную церемонию, а сам в несколько быстрых шагов оказался у стола, осушил банку пива и, под завистливым взглядом Котьки, заел лучшим куском расчленённого селёдочного трупа. За прошедшие пять минут Станислав и сам успел проголодаться.

***

— Теодор, что это за вакханалия? — Станислав вежливо выпроводил заказчика и дважды перечитал договор, а пилот так и не предпринял попыток одеться. Из-под дивана послышался шипящий смех. Эдемская змеюка то и дело издавала этот звук, иногда так к месту, что можно было заподозрить, будто она в самом деле потешается. Но змей «посмеивался» и без очевидной причины.

Теодор посмотрел на диван:

— Он мою футболку в клочки порвал. Вот. — Парень выпихнул ботинком из-под стола чёрные лохмотья. — Похоже, ему ещё дома религиозные мотивы обрыдли. Я начал креститься, когда Полинина мама звонила, так он чуть кресло не опрокинул.

— Оно привинчено, — строго уличил в привирании капитан.

— То-то мама говорит, что над ней издеваются! — покачала головой Полина, до того с любопытством разглядывавшая пенокартонную коробку с грузом.

Станислав от посыпания пульта солью воздерживался, так как твёрдо знал: не поможет.

— А в коробке что? — постарался перевести тему Теодор.

— Духи. — капитан поморщился, так как селёдочный душок всё ещё висел в воздухе. — Но тут и без них дышать нечем. Обязательно из банки пива цирк устраивать? Сообразил на троих, называется.

— Ну ладно, со змеем я того, переборщил, — усовестился пилот, но совсем сдавать позиции не собирался. — Он сам просил.

— Да спаивай ему своё пиво, коли не жалко. Но чтобы я Дэна в вашей хмельной компании не видел!

Тед и Полина вскинулись одновременно. Девушка в защиту животного, пилот — за права напарника.

— Это почему это ему нельзя?

— Как это, ему можно?

— Дэну запрещено как несовершеннолетнему! Змея переучивать поздно, с ним ерундой и занимайся, а Дэна нечего на пакость всякую подбивать!

— И займусь! — пилот выпятил подбородок, подошёл к дивану, опрокинул его, поднял змея, отцепил Котьку, намотал чёрно-огненную тушу, как длинный увесистый шарф и, покачнувшись на повороте, убежал в свою каюту.

— Он с утра такой, — сказал Дэн. — Он как раз змею про Лику рассказывал, когда вы пришли. Почему он не рад, что она тоже на Маяке?

— Так. — Станислав направился вслед за пилотом, но Венька его остановил и предложил зайти сперва в медотсек.

— Что?

Доктор виновато посмотрел в пустую, оставленную с вечера чашку.

— Вообще-то, Стасик, мне тоже надо встретить родственника. Забыл совсем про Эзру, нехорошо получилось, договаривались же в прошлом году… Выручай!

***

Ползучий гад каждый вечер удирал от хищника меньше себя и издевательски притормаживал, когда кошка с разгону не вписывалась в повороты и врезалась в стену, диван или кого-нибудь из команды. Путешествие определенно выходило удачным.

Хотя бы с точки зрения змея.

***

В баре «Светлячок» было людно. Но один столик оставался свободен. Дэн обратил на него внимание напарника.

— Зарезервированный же, — отмахнулся пилот.

— Искином бара помечен как «свободный».

— Значит, столик того, кого тут все знают! Сейчас спрошу. — Он поймал проходящую мимо официантку: — Детка, кто тут обычно сидит?

Девушка задумалась. Она так и не нашлась с ответом.

— Мы можем занять его? — уточнил Дэн.

— Конечно, когда он освободится.

— Тут редко бывает столько народу, совсем замахалась... Пойдём поищем место.

— Почему этот столик не подходит? Это связано с процессом ухаживания? Ты принимаешь её точку зрения, хотя она не верна?

— Э... Нет... Нет! Давай наших позовём!

Капитану столик тоже показался неподходящим.

— Каким образом вы его раздобыли?

— Следствие ритуала ухаживания между Теодором и персоналом. — Дэн был уверен на 80%, что уточняющих вопросов не последует.

Полина тоже чуть не споткнулась о пустой стул.

Вениамин Игнатьевич воскликнул:

— Чудесное место!

Ответ всех устроил.

В двери появились двое существ. Дэн мониторил помещение в фоновом режиме. Система отметила другого киборга как объект максимальной опасности. И оккультномодифицированный. Степень опасности линкора и нарочито издевательское название улучшений свидетельствовали о вмешательстве хакера. Сигнал от киборга разошёлся по помещению волной помех и повреждённых файлов.

Один человек в этот момент как раз отправлял сообщение. И сигнал влез в отправляемый файл. При этом киборг действовал совершенно открыто. Любой мог бы его взломать. Защиты не было вообще никакой, даже базовой от DEX-компани. Это означало, что защита была чрезвычайно хорошей и заманивала наивных любителей в ловушку профессионала. В адрес самого Дэна никаких запросов не поступило. Вошедший киборг обратил на него внимание, но подключаться не стал. Только потом Дэн сообразил, что описание «оккультномодифицированный» было в его собственной системе.

Охотник взглянул на голограммы экипажа. Связь на станции обеспечивало старьё, да и сигнал портили навороты «Генома» на инструменты. Изображение доктора было нечётким, размытым. Киборг был и без того известной партии, картинку с ним тоже «потрепало».

***

Вселенная несправедлива: демонам позволительно гасить прыжковый двигатель чудом, а ангелы, по-хорошему, обязаны платить за проезд.

Метафорический Низ всегда находится в центре каждой планеты, а потому всякому демону достаточно зайти через парадный вход, пройти по коридору, прочесть пару десятков рекомендаций, потолкаться среди коллег, измазаться о стену, поплевать на пол и выйти через дверь уже на другой планете. 

Метафорическая длина эскалатора, а то и шахты скоростного лифта на Небеса менялась в зависимости от времени суток в месте назначения. Если «небо» окрашивалось, то расстояние было маленьким, а вот ночью высчитывалось из среднего арифметического расстояния до видимых звёзд, туманностей и размытых крошечных галактик. Ангелы могли переходить на орбитальные станции и дрейфующие корабли. Формально эти объекты находились «на небе», то есть на одном с конторой этаже. 

Но Азирафель не горел желанием лишний раз посещать центральный офис.

***

_— Ангел, ты опять память шаоррским щелчком чистил?_

_— Не понимаю о чём ты, дорогой._

_— Пилот нас помнит. Судя по его лицу, он возмущён тем, что в его голове могла с комфортом разместиться чушь, в которую ты его заставил верить. Приятель его выслушал и нашёл твой вариант нашей истории просто жалкой ложью, ангел._

_— Но Кроули, я позволил его воображению искать ответы самостоятельно._

_— Хм..._

Ланс опять не понимал… и даже не понимал, кого именно он не понимает.

Двое странных существ за их столиком говорили о нём как о человеке. Сканер свидетельствовал в пользу того, что это люди, а не человек и киборг. Вот только у объекта с повышенным индексом опасности были крылья Irien'а позапрошлогоднего выпуска, выкрашенные в чёрный. Говорили двое не стесняясь, будто никто не мог прочесть их диалог по губам или услышать. Что такое «Шаоррский щелчок», Ланс не знал. Очевидно, вещество, способное влиять на память. Однако «ангел» не захотел подвергать незнакомого кобайкера сильному гипнозу, поблагодарил за желание помочь разобраться с охотниками на киборгов, а потом предложил угоститься. Теодор Лендер согласился, возможно, уже будучи под ментальным воздействием, но «ангел» старался минимизировать ущерб от их контакта. Самому Дэну такое поведение было знакомо.

— Спасибо вам за то, что не стали стирать Теду воспоминания. — Слова выверенно-нейтральные. Так может сказать и очень сдержанный человек и снабжённый простенькой илкой киборг. Дэн едва успел опередить друга, который уже сжал кулаки и набычился.

— Но такую отборную лапшу-то зачем было втирать!? — всё-таки спрашивает Теодор, хоть намёк напарника всё же улавливает и сбавляет обороты.

— Чтобы у меня не осталось выбора. Ангел очень добрый.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой.

Интонации крылатого киборга звучат саркастично. При том детектор искренности сбоит... ЧТО-ТО ПРОПУЩЕНО? Недостаточно информации? ///...///

На человека не похоже. Дэн в который раз поражается тому, насколько избирательно люди понимают то, что видят. Мимика, движения рук — они похожи на таковые у человека. Только на человека, который не устаёт, у которого не скапливаются в тканях токсины. Даже киборги пятой модели в этом отношении органичней.

— Кто вы такие?

***

— Маша, что это за нытьё?

— Тебе разонравилось? Ты ещё вчера подпевал!

— Это даже не интерлингва!

— Это действительно не она. Медвежонок, засунь, пожалуйста, свой большой-пребольшой лом куда захочешь тому, кто переименовал мне все музыкальные файлы!

— Дэн, у тебя же есть запись?

— Запись чего?

— Ты что? Или у тебя тоже?

— Ты о чём?

— Это то же самое нытьё с завываниями!

— Мне нравится. Старинная песня. Но я её не записывал.

— Надо связаться с Фрэнком!

— Думаешь, он мог так пошутить?

— Вряд ли. Этот шалунишка, если бы ему удалось, поставил бы свой любимый шлягер, что-нибудь итальянское. 

— Это — не итальянский шлягер. «Королева». Классика.

— Тогда нам тем более надо с ним связаться!

В таких ситуациях люди клянут беса и оправдываются тем, что ум зашёл за разум, а морок застил глаза. Все знают, что оправдания эти жалки, и что человек ошибся, что сам увидел то, что ему захотелось видеть. Однако продолжают оправдываться.

Есть мнение, что всё несколько сложней: вмешательство оккультных сущностей возможно именно потому, что разум жаждет принять желаемое за действительность. Примирительно предлагают считать также, что это — вопрос веры и нет смысла спорить о том, что недоказуемо. Но и не нужно никаких доказательств: произошло именно то, что случилось, и произошло оно именно так, как запомнил скромный художник Ланс. А дело было так.

***

_«23.10 по станционному времени. Маршрут проложен. Выполнять.  
Да/Нет.  
Да»._

Ланс хотел посмотреть на корабли участников гонки, разглядывать стены станционного коридора ему было не интересно. Система работала в штатном режиме. Ланс задумался о том, как меняется для восприятия цвет шерсти объекта «не-Микки», в зависимости от того, что находится за объектом. В инструкции к программе для создания рисунков упоминались такие понятия как «фон» и «тон». Однако Ланс не находил связи между тем, что находится дальше, чем объект, и уровнем радиации. Ровно как цвет не имел отношения к звучанию. Тратить мощности корабельного искина для уточнения этого вопроса Ланс опасался. Другой киборг мог не одобрить.

_«Приближаются объекты. Два. Уровень агрессии низкий. Оружие не обнаружено»._

Это всего лишь двое людей. Он уже видел их раньше, за столиком в баре «Светлячок». Они увлечены разговором и не заметят киборга, который идёт к кораблям без приказа. К тому же они в баре обращались к нему как к человеку. Опасность низкая. 

Что такое «Оккультномодифицированный», Ланс не знал.

Появились еще двое. Люди. Дексхантеры. Опасность высокая: у них блокатор. Похожий на Дэна объект упал. Зашипел, изогнулся на полу. Его позвоночник гнулся, и язык двигался, конечности оставались парализованы. Руки — полностью, ноги — до коленных суставов. Объект изогнулся и принял вертикальное положение, встал на колени. Руки его свисали вдоль тела. Боевой киборг в таком положении может наносить удары. Но оккультномодифицированный объект не стал использовать верхние конечности, как плети. Вместо этого он выпустил пару новых. Классифицирующихся как «крылья». Объект опёрся на них, выпрямился в полный рост. Улыбка у него была «чужая». Программа отыскала соответствие «Ли ван Клиф». 

Оккультномодифицированный киборг отклонился назад, рванулся вперёд и ударил крыльями.

Дополнительные конечности были связаны с позвоночником и мозгом, и то, с чем они были связаны, не подчинялось блокатору.

***

Чёрные крылья выстреливают из спины мерзкой кибер-твари. Она едко усмехается и ударом с разворота бьёт крылом по руке, ломая.

Больно.

Откатываясь к стене, дексхантер думает, что киборг потратил на него драгоценное время и проиграл. Но ускоренное имплантами восприятие позволяет оценить картину стычки: «шестёрка» с прикрученными каким-то пиратским гением дополнительными конечностями нагло красуется, кривляется и «семёрок» ломает так, что оценил восхищенным свистом даже пилот, подоспевший с ломом наперевес. Тот, который вроде как считает бракованную машину своим лучшим другом. 

Но DEX смотрит только на доктора, поправляя чёрные очки позёрским жестом.

«Объект подвергся серьезной пластической хирургии».

Из отчёта шпионов с Джекпота следовало, что бедный пенсионер-космодесантник заложил свой корабль, чтобы только восстановить питомцу здоровье. К тому же он уроженец Нового Бобруйска, а там до сих пор гордились пережитком прошлых эпох, именуемым «порядочностью». Такие предпочитают улаживать дело миром и вступать в переговоры, а не нарушать закон.

«Мозгоеды» — извращенцы. Это же надо было придумать! Найти гения, чтобы умудрился обойти базовые настройки и боевой модели крылья приделать, да к тому же чёрные! Скорее всего этот их доктор тоже в деле, не поскупился доплатить. То-то кибер на него с таким обожанием смотрит, ему наверняка еще и прошивку от Irien'а закачали. Вот и отрабатывает.

Да и вообще вся история с транспортником странноватая. Наверняка внимание отвлекают от чего поважнее! Ну не может дешёвое ржавое корыто занять в супергонках второе место! Не может! И везти им так постоянно тоже не может. Если нет какой мощной лапы...

Ведь он же слышал! Слышал и выводов не сделал. Значит, сам дурак. Только при его возможностях это проблемы окружающих.

Человек, пусть и усиленный, чувствует боль. Рука сломана, и за «ремонт», как и за проваленное задание, придется заплатить. 

Вот только платить будет кто-то другой.

***

Наниматель выслушивает доклад дексхантера, даже не поморщившись. Не приказывает «прекратить истерику и отвечать за свои промашки». Сидит, крутит в пальцах ржавый кусок железа. 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
